Many communications companies utilize inventory management processes for managing communications equipment in their networks. For example, a telecommunications company may maintain configuration data relating to vendor supplied central office equipment in an inventory management system. The inventory management system may include specific configuration data for a piece of equipment such as the equipment's location as well as the physical assignments (i.e., how the equipment is cabled) and operating parameters for the piece of equipment in the central office.
Often, due to increased capacity requirements, new pieces of equipment must be purchased from a vendor and inventoried before it is installed in the communications network. For example, typically, before a new piece of equipment is installed in a telecommunications network, a capacity manager or planner prepares an equipment update order form for the vendor which includes standard or model configuration data associated with the new piece of equipment. The model configuration data may include an equipment code, the location of the equipment in the central office, and cabling assignments. Once the planner completes the equipment update order form, it is typically sent to the vendor where the form is updated or customized with the specific operating parameters for the equipment. Once the vendor has updated the equipment update order form, it is typically sent back to the planner for approval after which the model and specific configuration data may be entered into a computerized inventory management system.
Current methods for updating inventory in a telecommunications network, however, suffer from several drawbacks. First, the equipment update order forms are typically prepared manually by planner and vender personnel increasing the likelihood of configuration data entry errors, which when discovered, take additional time to correct. Second, the communications of the forms themselves between the planners and vendors are often made via facsimile which may also lead to data entry errors resulting from a poor quality facsimile transmission. Finally, even after an inventory update form has been approved, it must still be manually entered into the inventory management system which again introduces human error in the data entry process.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.